Shinobi Saying Rule 25
by Hollowjz
Summary: Naruto is born only to be taken in by a 15 year old Hatake Kakashi. He would make sure that Naruto could live a normal life. Or could he? Naruto's Will shall be pushed and shattered at a young age. ANBU/ROOT. Bloodline. Harem. New fic.
1. Prolugue

**Prolugue**

* * *

There were 3 men in a tower surrounding a woman who was quickly paling for every breath she took. She had orange/red hair and had redish eyes and was 6ft tall.

A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and who was slightly muscular with a 6"4ft height quickly spoke up " Kushina, I'm so sorry… but I will meet you soon." He then grasped the bundle in her arms.

The women then with all her strength said one last word " I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" then she slowly closed her eyes.

The blonde hold her hand gently kissed her on her lips and gently let go of her hand and used his hand to suppress the tears. A few minutes of silence followed until the elderly man in his 50's called him out.

"I'm sorry but you knew this was the only way" then he paused and looked down at the bundle in his arms "but if you don't hurry everyone else will di-"

"Hmp, quiet old man..." he siad with a smirk and faced him with a thumbs up" I'll always protect the ones I love even if it kills me!"  
Then he slowly unwraped the bundle showing blonde hair with blue eyes.. he then leaned in closer and whispered,  
_  
"Im Sorry Naruto..." He then walked out, but the wind would forever carry on his words._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry the Prologue is short but I just wanted to skip it to get to the real story.**_

**_Now, I'm doing a poll: Should Naruto get the sharingan._**

**_yes_**

**_no_**

**_Also if you reccommend how post it up on the reveiws._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Meet the Demon Child

* * *

Thanks for some of the great reveiws, I expected to get **ALOT** of crap from people since this is my first story.

Thanks!

* * *

In the village square of Konoha several hundreds of people were awaiting the speech from the 4th Hokage. The crowd was quietly talking, many lost their loved ones the night before and some even quietly sobbed waiting to have a speech that would raise spirits even though it was useless. It takes more than words to heal such deep wounds. Many lost they limbs because they looked the wrong way at the wrong time in the wrong spot. A lot of them had too much shinobi pride to be carried by wheelchairs thus decided to limp or even walk with only a leg and a stick falling every few steps though it truly made them look even more pathetic. People were bunched up trying to comfort one another and some were asking other villagers if the seen there children and sometimes even friends but the same answer would pop up, "No…"

The stage was dress in Maroon colored drapes that spread from one side to the other lined tin gold and in the middle the Fire country insignia was placed there. The stage was surrounded in 6-inch deep bars every 3 inches and the tips were crowded in spikes to ward off rowdy civilians. Only about 5 ANBU showed up to guard the hokage when he came which was a surprisingly low amount on account there usually being 4-5 times as much in such meetings but the war caused such low casualties.

About two hours later a man's shadow appeared behind the curtains which quieted the villages rummage to a mere peep. Two men slowly lifted the curtains to show a man in his 50's-60's were traditional red and white robes which hung over his figure and foiled the ground due to the extra height.

"It's the Hokage!" a fisherman yelled holding up his fist.

"Look Look!" a child cried.

"Thank god, I didn't see Sandaime-sama since last night all day since the Kyuubi attack I thought he died!"

"Yeah, but where's Minato?"

"YEAH WHERE IS HE?" the village started an uproar.

_"Ugh, I have a headache can't these people respect my presence anymore?" the 3rd hokage thought while rubbing his temples with both hands._

**"Silence I am still your superior and I demand respect!"**The crowd immediately went silent without another word.

"As you all know the Kyuubi has been defeated-" he then was interrupted by a short applause"but it came with a heavy price." he then pointed to were the memorial lay. "Many of our most bravest shinobi died but the all died with pride and to protect our village and the people in it!" He then moved his finger to the 4Th monument and added "but one of the most will be missed today and that is the 4Th hoakge, Minato Kamikaze."

This started the cries and wails of a few women and children while the men just looked down cursing the Kyuubi and stomping the ground as if it would open and bring him back.

"Quiet! The 4Th didn't actually didn't kill the Kyuubi but sealed it" then he lifted a yellow bundle from his robes and held it high as if it were a gift from the gods. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and had peach skin holding a confused face "In this child, his name is... Naruto Uzumaki." he finished.

Many of the villagers and alot of the Shinobi cringed in hate seeing the boy how sealed the demon that killed Minato but held their place thinking it would be irrational and unhumane to kill a newborn baby. Most of the people were consumed by so much hate,sadness, and fear of how there village would go on without Minato they didn't notice the baby's resembalance to someone they all knew.

"The boy has no family and Minato's last request was for all of you to see this child as a hero among men because he holds a curse within himself." the sentence caused many curses and complaints." He wished for no one to tell him of what he really was and to treat him fairly among our village, and telling him of his curse is a law and if broken will lead to immediate execution!" that caused the villagers to get rowdy and complain.

"How? He's a demon child, for all we know he could be possesed by the kyuubi and oneday he will truly unleash itself and kill us all!" A man with a scar running from his lip to his eyebrow like a hook with a eye tattoo on his left shoulder. His name was Isarimi Murama and was the leader of the Eagle Eye's. He was a close friend of Minato and was anger when he found out the child that held the demon was to be treated _FAIRLY!._

The reast of the villagers agreed and started yelling and a few started pounding on the bars.

"_Damn good thing I put up this fence, no way I'd have the patience to order all these people up I'd rather kill them al-" then he slowly messaged his temples." Damn I gotta stop this violent thoughts It might get to me one day."  
_With all the noise the receeding from the crowd thanks to the ANBU he could focus more but then he heard the silent sobbing of Naruto in his he did the only thing he could do, he played...peek-a-boo with him.

The crowd waited silently and some even made weird faces and some giggled at seeing their strongest shinobi play peek-a-boo with a baby. The ANBU they well... felt uncomfortable.

_"Heh, least he stopped crying..." everytime the sandaime open his hands the baby would smile and grob his face. When he was done playing he fell asleep "Too bad Minato will never get to do this with is kid..."_

When he looked up he felt the eyes on him waiting for him to continue. He then cleared his voice and ended the meeting but ordered 3 ANBU over to him. They were wearing a wolf mask, ox mask, and a bird mask.

"Wolf, Ox, and Bird report to my tower in 5400 seconds and not a second late this is and urgent meeting." he said.

"Then why don't we go right now and get it over with?" said wolf.

Sandaime caressed his forehead before saying " I need you then because I just **KNOW** that the council would like a damn good explaination for all of this and what is to be done with Naruto _plus_ we have to discuss who is to be the new hokage but also" he then took out an orange book " I need to catch up on my reading!" he said with and excited smile that made ox and bird give an annoyed sigh but wolf also took out an orange book.

"Your right old man I'm already 5 volumes ahead of you!" wolf said with a 'pathetic' kind of tone while he slowly walked away spinning a kunai in his right hand pinky. Whuch caused the other ANBU to cover their faces/masks in shame.

_"I wonder who will take Naruto in, there's always **HIM** but hes a perv and Minato would never forgive me...perhaps the White Fang's son?" he thought._

_Sorry it took so long for me to put up chp1 but I'm getting grounded for getting a 3.4 GPA (WTF?!?!)_

_Also I putt up a poll on my profile so vote if you want a naruto with a sharingan or not or if you can think of an interesting bloodline put it up on my reveiws!_

_Chp2 will be out in a week!_

_P.S. my email is _

_i need help putting up and profile image heh..._


	3. Chapter 2: Everyone's Pain

Hey its me I'm really sorry that i took so long to start this chapter but blame my parents. I'm off from being grounded but still mad about it, anyways before we start this chapter I would like to talk about some issues. I have been getting good reviews and recommendations so thank you all (Especially that squirrel guy.) Also Ill try to make my chapters longer OK? Also I'm going to skip Naruto's life a bit more than usual because seeing Naruto as a baby is kinda boring and I'm not up to writing hi life since birth.

Also a new update on the poll:

Yes-6 people-54%

No-5 people-45%

The race is tight keep it going or else it will go to the yes but I've still not yet voted.

**Chapter 2: Everyone's Pain**

* * *

There were two people in the Hokage's office. One was Kakashi and the other was Saidaime. Kakashi had hair like snow with NO MASK ON which showed his great jaw lineage and face complexion. He did though close his left eye while talking to the Hokage. He wore a gray vest on and under it was a dark shirt which cover his whole torso but stopping at the shoulders and upper neck. Then he had fingerless black gloves on that went from his hands to half past the elbow to the shoulders with white cloth covering the edge of the shoulders. The cloth was smooth yet strong so metal plating was added on the fist making it like a semi-gauntlet and had steel arm guards for both sides of his arms and the mask of a dog handing off his belt that had 6 brown pouches on his belt and black ANBU pants that were tucked in his boots that consisted on belts surrounding the shins and black arm boots that were light yet tough. He also had a scar going down his left eye and a insignia that looked like two swirls combining in the middle but never touch coming from each side of his lower arm and upper arm that was on his naked part of his shoulder. With a sword on his back held by a hole in his vest and it was about 2ft long in a black cloth hilt and a black marble sheath with the words #7 inscribed on it resembling that there are also 7 main chakra points in a body.

"Hokage, I don't think this is right to put Naruto in just ANY house. I mean think about it. People would probably try to kill him all the time and assassins and other stuff that could corrupt him!" Kakashi said.

"**BAM**!" The Hokage slammed his fist into the desk making a pit." KAKASHI! THEN WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE EH? I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS! IVE CONTACTED EVERY SINGLE VILLAGE TO PROTECT HIM BUT THE NEWS OF THE BOY ALREADY SPREAD TO ALL THE KAGES! WERE LUCKY ENOUGH ONLY THE KAGES KNOW IN OTHER VILLAGES!" The Hokage said while popping a vein in his forehead while clenching his teeth.

"I'm sorry Hokage, its just that I don't want my only memory of my sensei gone. I know I looked at cheers and smiles before but really I'm pissed. But I don't I should blame it all on you." Kakashi said while taking a seat.

_'Damn, I've never seen Kakashi act like this...its probably serious...'_

"Hey Kakashi go ahead and take a rest from the ANBU OK? You need the rest because you HAVE been working full on at fixing the village and doing missions for money needed to rebuild some of the weapons destroyed and buildings."

_**(A/N: What does ANBU stand for anyways...?)**_

_'Wait...the ANBU secures identities so strong that graves of them only have their numbers if they die in the line of duty...'_ Kakashi thought with a wide eye._'But its dangerous because we don't have the precautions to care for a baby...wait we have a nurse she already knows about this and she was a friend of Minato so she should understand...'_

"Kakashi, did you hear me?"

"One second, ANBU is a secure facility without a trace of identity given right?" He said while standing in the same position with his hand under his chin without moving of looking over.

"Yes, so what does tha....." the Hokage stopped mid sentence realizing what he meant by that question." Are you serious? I mean really how can they deal with it? Bringing a baby in all of a sudden is obvious hes Minato's son especially when you bring him in the same day he was born!" Then he leaned in even closer" So you mean you'll..." He said ith eyes popping out of its sockets and he leaned over still in shock.

Kakashi then craned his head towards the Saidiame without moving any other part of his body." Yes, I'll be his new dad."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**In the market streets of the market place **

Our gray haired pervert was walking down the market place carrying a new kind of book, a guide to taking care of a baby"Arg, I can't believe I volunteered to do that even though it was only for a few weeks its gonna be hell!" He then continued reading it" So it says I have to feed a baby when ever he needs to eat which can happen 10 times and with milk full of nutrients..."

_'Crap, this is going to be embarrassing...' _he thought as he turned a corner and headed into the baby care store._'OK, wheres the breast substitution milk?'_ He looked around for another 10 minutes before he got frustrated and headed to the clerk.

_ 'Crap' _he thought as he was about to ask a question a that would embarrass him as a man and as a ninja.

" Um, hello ma'am I need directions to well err.." he said while scratching his head slightly.

"Cribs?"

"no.."

"Diapers?"

"no..."

"Baby Wear?"

"NOOOOO..."

"...."

"Sorry. its just that what i need is a bit embarrassing..."

"Like what?" At this moment she was getting annoyed tapping her shoe on the new granite floor.

"FRESHBREASTMILK!"

"..."

"What?" she really couldn't understand because he was going too fast.

_'Damn, your a shinobi Kakashi buck up'_

"I...need...naTURAL...bbreast..MILK!"

_'Heh, not so bad'_ he thought while scratching the back of his head and a blush on his face. He thought he felt something weird then noticed all the women staring at him with discriminating eyes.

The cashier looked at him with a face of disbelief" You pervert,your too young too!"

"NONONONo calm down that's not why I actually have a kid to take care of its not mine though."

"Oh well its in the back aisle to the left end..."she said with a straight face but still a hint of disbelief in it.

"Thanks..." he said as he started walking down the aisle.

_'Damn, I haven't even picked up the kid yet hes already giving me problems.'_ He then picked up the bottle of milk_' So can i handle it? I mean I still have my ANBU job...' Then he stared off into space 'What would you do sensei?'_

* * *

**_Back at the Hokage's office_**

The room was littered with papers and stacks of them all over the floor with a single man sitting in his chair sorting them out one by one. There were contracts about houses and he still needed to ask the villages for help though this all.

"Dammit I can't get a wink of rest without more and more work **coming**!"He said with a small vein popping out of his forehead and massaging his temples. Then he turned back to the desk to continue work when half an hour later he picked up something in a letter in red assigning it S-class importance. Reading:

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_We have confirmed that a baby named Naruto is currently the jailer of the Kyuubi No Kitsune and will have a meeting at 11 am tomorrow morning to discuss the decisions upon Naruto's future. It will be held in the council room on the third level and to the door on the very end of the hall. We **WILL** be expecting you to come or else the decision will be put to me._

_P.S. Don't be late._

_Sincerly,_

_Danzo_

_'So...'_ he then proceeded to rip the paper into oblivion each rip more ferocious than the last _'Danzo thinks he can fool me into his little plan does he? That little bastard wants to make Naruto a walking weapon. tch' _

Then Sarutobi looked at the Monument that held the Fourth Hokage's face and sat back into his chair grinding his teeth for a full minute until stopping.

'Minato I know you want Naruto to be a hero but it will be hard to move these people hea-' his thought ended when...

"KNOCK KNOCK" "Hokage, we need to schedule your meeting about the demon b-"

Now now, Sarutobi was a reasonable man but when pushed to the limits he was ready to roll up those sleeves.

He quickly ran over to the messenger tipping over a stack of papers "SHUT THE FUCK UP" He said as he ran to the door and literally teared the door off and grabbed the man by the shirt"DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!SHUT THE FUCK UP! HE'S A HERO, A GODDAMN HERO SO PRAISE HIM AND YOU BETTER THANK GOD HIMSELF YOUR NOT DEAD ALREADY!" He said pushing the man against the wall attracting the attention of the people on the lower floor.

"Y-yes Hokage-s-s-sama" The man was an elite yet he already pissed his pants.

"GO" he said while walking back into his office.

_'Dumb asses won't learn their lesson.'_ he said while taking a seat.

_'Why can't they understand?'_ he said while leaning his head on the desk.

"_Hokage. are you **OK**?_" said his employee from the main desk in a worried voice. He was wearing a professional attire with black slacks that were folded by the shoes and a white three button up dress shirt and a black tie cock at an angle still bothered from the busy day at work. His blue hair was matted against his head like a negative and positive and pale blue eyes.

"Yes Yuzi, I'm just a little well...stressed out." He said picking up his papers from the ground.

**"HOKAGE****, YOU CAN'T JUST ATTAC-" **Yuzi was about to finish but when the Hokage stood back up he could see glistening around the corner notifying he was stressed to the point of depression.

_'Hokage...'_ he thought with solemn eyes, he sighed and said "Hokage just rest for a bit while I bring up some sake ok?" He said with a worried voice that a comrade would with a teammate.

He waited until he heard him reach the bottom steps to continue to mope.

'Don't worry about me, I've been blessed to live this long while others die...'he said with a tear going down both sides of his face.

* * *

**_Back to Kakashi as he walks into a CEMETARY FOR HEROS_**

He was kneeling on a field while it was lightly blowing a breeze but dark and gloomy surroundings. If you looked closer you could see him crying over himself wishing he could take everything back about how he said that Minato was stupid and he'd never forgive him if he tried to seal the fox.

_'I'm sorry Minato, I know it was the only way but its hard getting used to especially when you just decide to dissapear all of a sudden.' then he stood up to wipe away a tear 'I thought we could just kill it but damn, was i stupid...' he then closed his eyes ' but I'll make sure your kid does his best to be the best shinobi to ever be...I promise...'_

_Then he walked away never looking back but instead forward._

_That night you could see every person lost something valuable to them whether its a friend, family, or even a trinket from a lover it was still worth more than a mountain of gold and no one could fix that, not even Kami._

_A little ways off there was a man with a scabbard in his left hand and a exploding note in the other waiting like a Hawk to catch its prey....  
_

**_"War is a exciting to those who have never experienced it before."_**

_**-Jesse States**_

_**(A/N:Well that's chapeter2 enjoy and sorry bout me beging late but i might be even more late because one of my computers broke down. Also I just learned that you cant use the documents you saved from other computers and save it on this website and add them to your story on anyother comp. etc I have the same exact stories on different docs yet one says 2.4k words and other 1.9k words. I try top make the story longer in futuer chapters. Also check out my profile I'll post new things on it soon yay)**_

_**(A/N: Do you guys think I should get a Beta to help me? PLEASE post responses on the reviews!)**_

_**My stories stats...YAY!**_

_**Words: 4,121 (Mostly half of it from this chapter!!!)**_

_**Reveiws: 15(sadly...:(..)**_

_**Hits: 3,025**_

_**Favs: 17**_

_**Alerts: 27**_

_**If I may say so myself its preeeeeety good for my first story!  
**_


	4. Chapter 3: I Won't Let Him

**(Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry but i decided to actually ****_READ_ my story for the first time and I just noticed how dull I made It because there wasn't enough _"Fancy" _for all the more mature audience to really indulge themselves and in understanding so I will try to make it better and while were still on the this topic I will soon be posting pictures of what people in this story would look like such as Kakashi because I don't think I gave him enough detail about his appearance. Also this will be my kinda long story** **but I have no beta yet so you should expect minor accident because the spelling check is broken but not like "I went 2 the movie 4 mi frends 2x d8." **_translation_** "I went to the movie for my friend's double date.." . Anyways, this chapter will revolve around what will happen to Naruto and his future coming.....X)....)**

**Also no beta, sorry.  
**

**(V)  
**

** ('.')  
**

**(( )) NINJA BUNNIES SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!! (Imagine a orange headband cloth with a metal plate w/ a picture of a carrot on the metal plate on the headband)  
**

**(")(")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did I would have put my ideas in this fanfic instead of the shonen??? OK, maybe.**

**

* * *

**

Legend:

_'thought'_

"out spoken words"

_**SOUNDS/sounds**_

_'/"All words in flashback are slanted/ All thoughts are slanted_"/'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: DON'T TOUCH HIM TRASH**

**By: Hollowjz  
**

_Previously..._

_That night you could see every person lost something valuable to them whether its a friend, family, or even a trinket from a lover it was still worth more than a mountain of gold and no one could fix that, not even Kami._

_Its not like they would kill to get it back?Right?  
_

_A little ways off there was a man standing on top of a destroyed home with its contents still piling out. The man held with him a scabbard in his left hand and a exploding note in the other, waiting like a Hawk to catch its prey...._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A bird was standing on a branch chirping to the sun while an old man shuffled while he slept literally all on his desk with his head on the desk facing down and he stretched his arms trying to get ready for his new day of slavery...

He started to lift his head up and he slowly cracked them open but regretted the action because his eyes looked directly into the sun so he quickly shielded his eyes with his arms.

'Shit, what's up with this headache?' he slowly got up and covered his eyes leaving the fingers open slightly and slowly cracked open his eyes seeing the chaos before him. Papers EVERYWHERE, broken sake glasses, the chairs turned over, ink spilt over the table leaving a spot on his face, and wost of all he finally noticed the some of the sake bottles on the floor were never drank from AND it was newly imported from Iwa. If Dionysus was here he would be crying...

(Dionysus is the god of wine but I'm pretty sure it implies to sake as well...)

'_What happened?_'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Furasshubakku no Jutsu ****(Flashback no Jutsu)**

_"ohohoHOHOHOHAHAHA"he couldn't stop laughing at himself but couldn't remember why. Ah yes, sake...  
_

_"What's that noise are you ok Hokage-sama!" said a man with a funny face as he just popped his sword then head in seeing what was so noisy with all the glass breaking._

_"I think you had enough__ Hokage-sama..." _said the funny faced man.

_"Eh, he's fine. Just give him till tomorrow and he be perfect!" Yuzi said with weak enthusiasm.  
_

_The ANBU had a bear mask and he wore his natural attire for standard ANBU officers."I think hes had enough Yuzi." He said looking once more at the Hokage who was in a laughing fit from a horrible played out joke" Yuzi, you must control yourself. I know that your trying to help him but allowing him too much alcohol isn't the right idea. He still has a job to do so he better be sober by morning! Are we clear?!"_

_"Yea..." he said with his head dropped._

_The ANBU left while muttering something about **Homura and its true**. (Youl'l understand later)  
_

_"**BAM"** the door slammed._

**Shuuryou ****Furasshubakku no Jutsu (End Flashback no Jutsu)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hmm, then where's Yuzi?" he thought as he looked around and decided he just left to do more sturdious work. He almost left to get out but noticed it was a little chilly and looked down to see him full in the nude. Fear suddenly stuck him as he took a double over to check the room. (NOT A YAOI FIC!)

Thank God that there was no naked Yuzi. It would scar him and his secretary for life...

Deciding he wasted enough time he picked up his clothes that were on the floor: smells of sake but hey what could he do? He pulled the knob trudging along the walls, shifting time to time still feeling the effect of the hangover and gave "grunts" and "hmms". His newest objective went to the refreshment room to get coffee to soothe it off from a tip from a guard. When he arrived he leaned a bit on the door but did not take notice that the door was did not use a knob thus opening by force

"Hmm?!?!"...and hit his head and furthered his headache.

"ITAI!!!" Yuzi already beat him to the refreshment stand and he sat there a bit weirded out by the Hokage's performance. "**Chikushou!!!" (Means shit if I remember right.)  
**

"Hokage! Language!" added in with a glare. He was sitting in his blue pajamas and a white dress shirt on with no tie. Not much of a dresser. The steam rolled of from his cup adding in to the already addictive smell of the savior of hangovers._ Coffee...._

"Hey Yuzi, what happened last night." he then scratched his hair and poured in hot water. "I think I drank too much..."

'_Thank God! _' he thought " Yeah, you were a beast when It came to drinking!" He said while his he dropped a sweat drinking his coffee a bit more faster.

"Hmm, makes sense" he said as he added instant coffee.

While Hokage took a sip of his coffee Yuzi's wiped the sweat off his hands.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yuzi's** **Furasshubakku no Jutsu (Flashback no Jutsu)**

_"**ohohoHOHOHOHAHAHA**"yelled Hokage.  
_

_"What's that noise are you ok Hokage-sama!" said an ANBU as he just popped his sword then head in seeing what was so noisy with all the glass breaking._

_"I think you had enough__ Hokage-sama..." _said

_"Eh, he's fine. Just give him till tomorrow and he'll be perfect!" Yuzi said with enthusiasm 'Hopefully...' his conscious thought._

_The ANBU had a bear mask and he wore his natural attire for standard ANBU officers."I think hes had enough Yuzi." He said looking once more at the Hokage who was in a laughing fit from a horrible played out joke" Yuzi, you must control yourself. I know that your trying to help him but allowing him too much alcohol isn't the right idea. He still has a job to do so he better be sober by morning! Are we clear?!" he half heartedly threatened.  
_

_"Yea..." he said with his head in his hands by.  
_

_"**BAM"** the door slammed._

_'He didn't have to be so rough!' he thought a little annoyed as he heard snoring and looked to his left as the Hokage slept on his desk like a futon with a sake bottle exclusive in his hands STILL.  
_

_'I only gave him **ONE** shot glass...' as he looked at the extra sake bottles and took the special edition sake from Iwa from Hokage's hands. 'Wellll...I'll just tell him that he drank all the sake while I have a lot of it. Its only fair.' He picked up a bottle that was in gold wrap. 'From Iwa huh...?'_

_**End Flashback**_

"Yuzi, did you hear me?" said the Hokage as he waved his hand in front of Yuzi's faced a little annoyed by the fact.

"Wha?" He said backing out of his thoughts.

"I said can you tell me what time it is because I have seemed to broke my clock and you happen to have a watch." he said with both hands gripping his coffee and taking a deep whiff."Damn, that's good..."

"Um, it says that it is 9 o' seven, why do you ask?"

'_Arg, will he take the news like the others?_' he set his coffee down and went to the door and put a silence seal on the walls from pieces of paper from his right pocket robe while he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. He sighed, "Ok Yuzi I'll tell you but stay calm ok?" He tookd his final gulp of the cup and put it down fully empting the cup in a minute no less!

Yuzi looked a bit skeptical but he finally nodded. "Well its like this-"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Morning at ANBU headquarters (but you really wouldn't be able to tell because its always dark inside)**

Kakashi was sleeping in his cell that had the no. 1 which was located on the very bottom floor next to the training grounds. See, ANBU placed people by ranks so if you were the best you were located in room no. 1 and if you were a officer you were located at the bottom but the trainees were 3 levels up from them. His room was always clean and perfect, it was how he liked things. He was kind of perfectionist. His ANBU sword was shacked on the sword rack right next to another sword with the name **"White Fang**" on it. His closet had 7 pairs of summer style ANBU clothes which consisted of the same style of winter but less thicker and the uniform was dark but it was white and less thicker though Kakashi chose summer style whether it was winter OR summer. His boots each had a secret compartment to hold a small scroll or a small dagger. His headband was on the shelf on the left of his room and his mask down because it was uncomfortable to were one when you sleep (**A/N: Trust that one on me...because I've tried it before....(^.^)...)**

He automatically(because he was trained to wake up at this time everyday)opened his right eye and not left because of his sharingan couldn't be turned off. He turned is body to the edge f the bed willing himself to get up.

'_Get the hell up Kakashi_' he mentally tried to discipline himself because he didn't like being late to things. He was tired no wait, not tired REALLY TIRED. The bed felt unusually inviting today and couldn't get out. He finally came to terms '_Fuck this, I **need** __this nap_'.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Back with Sandaime...**

"Yuzi, today I'm going to meet with the council on the decision regarding Naruto Uzumaki." expecting Yuzi to not understand he took a breather scratching his head.

"So?" he asked with a bored face.

He raised his eyebrow and continued his talk a bit surprised though but not a bad way. He would continue this conversation on his thoughts on him later. As for now he had to get some weight off his shoulders " As you know Danzo is suspected to still be continuing the ROOT organization" he looked up and saw a face that said _'Please do tell'_ I know that he is going to try to make Naruto his _tool_." he said tool with distaste. Disgust really. "And I'm sure you know what _that_ means..." he said and looked up to see a confused secretary.

"What is ROOT?" he said carrying his seriousness but the Hokage was dumbfounded that his secretary that worked and filed all his papers didn't know what an average booth owner would know. "Yuzi, Konoha ANBU are usually under the direct command of the Hokage, but several years before the today there was an ANBU Training Department known as the "**Foundation**" . The Foundation was created and directly controlled by Danzo, who trained and conditioned children intensively from a very young age. This was done to completely eliminate emotions and enable its members to complete missions without being held back. The Foundation tends to go further in its belief that ninja must not show any emotion than most other ninja groups do, as they forbid any members to possess anything that may invoke emotion which caused many suicides from children who couldn't take the pressure. It was implied that the department might have used methods similar to Kirigakure's graduation exam, including putting students against each other in fights to the death. But because Danzo is a war hawk and opposed the Third Hokage, the Foundation was disbanded. However, many former members are still loyal to the Foundation thus still a threat which we still have no concrete evidence on." Taking on another gulp of coffee. 'I'm so glad Rice country was willing to share their coffee beans...'

"So you mean Danzo wants to make Naruto his weapon." not really saying it as a question." Isn't that just a bit dangerous...?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but only for his mental sake! Kami, did you see how some of those kids that were in ROOT were before we disbanded the idea?!?! They were like statues, only obeying to their superiors. The same day that we disbanded it most of them killed themselves because they thought they didn't have a reason for living because ROOT was their refuge. Their nourishment dammit! That walls were literally fucking covered in their blood. Remember case number ***873***? He was able to almost kill me if not for the sake of no evidence that it was Danzo's obvious orders! Remember his first mission? He killed 3 jonin, 5 chunnin, 17 genin, and by god lets not forget the 49 CIVILIANS HE KILLED IN A SINGLE NIGHT! IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A D-RANKED MISSION TO CLEAN A FARMERS HOUSE! ALL THE FARMERS DAUGHTER DID WAS SAY DANZO WAS RASH AND DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE COUNCIL! HER FUCKING HEAD WAS LITERALLY PINNED TO THE FARMERS DOOR! I WON'T ALLOW THAT MONSTER TO TOUCH A HAIR ON NARUTO!!!" The more he talked of ROOT the more infuriated he became. Danzo was a crazy man and the council knew this but didn't care for the well fare of their village's mental state but of their economy. It was true that economy was growing but the village was clouded in a purple cloud of depression because baby's were torn from a mother's arms. Some captured from travelers unlucky enough to pass though Konoha. It was pure and utter bullshit. He was shaking grasping his hands drawing blood with his words squeezed between his teeth.

"Hokage-sama, calm down...Have some more coffee." the secretary said while taking the hokage's empty cup and filling it anew and handed it to the Hokage.

"T-thank you" he took a few sipps before he felt his muscles loosen and teeth calm. "I'm just afraid for the kid you know? He's gonna have it hard knowing that he will have to battle all his life."

"Yeah, I feel bad for the kid. People are already starting arguments at the main-door for his execution. Hes just a boy. No, a baby. Couldn't they see that his face doesn't hold a hint of deviousness? It's also obvious its Minato's son no less. I mean if they accuall-" he said in a calm matter trying to hold himself just thinking of how hard the new-borns life will be.

"YOU KNEW!?" said a shocked Hokage. Well like yu said, I'm your secretary so while I was filing this morning I ran across a paper on the floor that looked Important and it was a Minato's goodbye letter before he died and well...just be lucky I burned it because It had very liable intel on who his family was." said the blue haired man.

"Please Yuzi! Don't tell a soul! Do you know just how man enemies Naruto would have if secret got out?" he said in a pleading way because he didn't want to kill his secratary who was growing into a close friend. Yuzi just waved it off.

"Ne, Hokage of course I know! For instance Iwagakure is still pissed that they were wining the war until he took out 40% of their troops single handedly. Also I hear there are some people that are still pissed at him for turning the waves of fate with his famous Flying Thunder God at the Third Great Ninja War." he said _matter of factly._

"So you won't tell?" Hokage said hesitantly.

"Of course not! How would it benefit me in anyway?" He then turned to the Hokage and playfully hit the top of his head with his fist with his cheeks puffed out in a disbelieving act of anger. "I've been your goddamn secretary for years and now you don't trust me?" he said getting into his thinking pose. "How about all those times when Tsunade found all of those Icha Icha Paradise novels in your drawer? You know she hates perverts and she packs a killing blow. Or that time when Homura came into your office and it reeked of alchohol. I had to say **I** forced you to drink it... Or that time-" he was suddenly cut in by the Hokage's voice. (get it?)

"Enough." he said and sighed. "Well no wonder people say you force me to drink." he said with a sweatdrop. Honestly he was relevied he had someone who knew so he could take the burden off his back. It was just so hard a secret to lt out. Also he was glad that not everybody hated Naruto. Not everybody...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**We meet with Kakashi once again****. Finally awake...30 minutes later then proposed.  
**

**(WARNING: Mature contents which means lemons.)  
**

_Today was the first day ever that Kakashi was ever late. He was late but relaxed so he really didn't care.  
_

_Kakashi was wearing a farmer shirt tucked in old worn out jeans and a straw hat but no mask on._

_"What the hell?" he said tensing at his new surrounds instinct took over and he went for his kunai pouch but instead felt the shins of his pants. Looking at his surroundings he noted the crops that were that were just a few meters in front of him growing tomatoes and jalapenos. A dream huh? Well I guess it was and then he started walking around a nearby house contemplating whether or not it was a dream. As soon as he stepped in he felt quite thirsty and looked around the house for someone who could quench his thirst. He was knocking on the bathroom door when:_

_"**Kakashi-sammmaaaaa....."** said a womanly voice that seemed to echo down the halls. "I need your help" she said again. He followed to where he believed the sound originated from and turned the corner barely suppressing a waterfall nose bleed and keeping his eyes calm though they twitched slightly. It wasn't entirely his fault though. The woman was damn hot, she had creamy white skin and purple hair that matched her purple eyes elegantly(not to mention the great rack!). But, that was NOT the reason he almost died from bloodloss. She was...naked._

_"I broke the wooden table's leg, can you help me?" she said while her legs were spread open practically taunting him. Also now he was sure purple was he natural color.  
_

_'OK! Well then, this is definitely a dream...' he said tearing his eyes away and rolling them which seem to sadden the woman greatly._

_"Don't worry, my husbands not home and wont be for another week. He finally went out to buy seeds for the pumpkins." still no response from him.  
_

_"Am I not pleasing enough to look at?" she whispered."am I **that** ugly." she started to cry but to tell the truth it kinda made it awkward on him but he knew that in actuality he was calling himself a hottie._

_"No, I'm sorry." he said looking in the fridge. "All in all-" he gulped a bottle of milk into his mouth and wiped away the essence and he looked back into her eyes"your quite beautiful." he said heading towards the exit of the kitchen when a smooth hand grabbed his hand before he could leave turning back to see the woman laying his hand on her jugs. _

_"Stay with me, please? she said from behind him and he didn't even turn back to look at her. After all he wasn't a pervert but he read Jiraya-sama's books because of the plot, but bit of the sex...but that would soon change."HMM!? Let me think_

...SAY YES!

_"...how about **no** because I'm not about to have sex with my dream!"_

WHY KAKASHI WHY!_ He still walked forward until he felt something sharp and cold against his neck. This situation turned from kinky to dangerous...yet...interesting?  
_

_"Will you stay now?" she said with puppy dog eyes. She then dropped her eyes at his torso and poked him with her knife in the back causing his arms to tense but it wasn't because it stung much but it was something worse.  
_

_'That interaction...It felt...real?' he thought scared that any damage here would feel real.  
_

_Kakashi hesitantly took off his shirt giving her glances showing his ripping abs which made the woman lick her lips twice. As he was about to take off his pants he slowly and almost innocently was about to grab a -_

_"Don't think so." she smiled sadistically and kicked him in the ribs rewarding with a grunt and the loss of his kunai and weapons all alike. At this point he was scared shitless because he just noticed how his speed and endurance seemed to drop down to a noticeably low level or really just a civilian. 'H-holy s-s-s-hit!' he thought then looked down with curiosity 'Wait, am I turned on?' he wondered.  
_

_She put on a crazed mad woman's facade "Now now Kakashi. Stop all of this or else this will end badly for you!" she then turned into a sickeningly sexy and pouty performance as she slowly put her hands down his boxers ripping both the boxers and pants off. Showing a long 8-inches hanging out and she pushed him down into s nearby chair that clamped him down with metal bars that protruded from the ground holding him in place. He looked around to see if there was anyway closed his eyes and concentrated. ' Think Kakashi Think!' He tried to use chakra but it would work for some strange reason. He heard the sound of metal hit the floor and then a softer sound like a pillow on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw clothes on the floor and also that his attacker was now fully nude staring at his prize relishing in the fact of its size. She stalking toward him swinging her hips side to side until stopping in front him him and going down on both knees._

_"See? Your already hard!" she said but again not his fault.  
_

_"Now what?" he said kinda interested.  
_

_She didn't answer as she grabbed the snake and massaged it back and forth five times before she opened her mouth letting the hot air hit it causing it to harden even more. Kakashi looked up and tried to stop this even though it was a dream he could feel EVERYTHING. He concentrated on getting it less hard but failed as the woman put the first 3 inches into her mouth making it go in and out while she was lapping at it quickly with a bobing motion. _

_***MOAN* **Ok Kakashi had given up completely as he accepted the pleasure from the young woman. She finally relaxed her jaw muscles and let in the whole 8 inches while Kakashi noticed that the bars that held him so even tightly dissipated into a mist. The young woman didn't seem to care and so he let his finger slide into her tight pink inner walls as she let out a quick gasp and continued back to her previous enjoyment better than ever. She took one of her hands and massaged his balls in her hand until she stopped while standing up and turning her back to Kakashi and leaning on the marble counter top saying:_

_"Fuck me..." she said without looking back. Kakashi looked cautious but then gave in as he slowly walked to her ass and rubbed her clit with his index finger while she moaned. She lifted her ass towards him and he began to lick the nub on top and finger the rest and the other hand on her breast. While she began to get really wet were he thankfully began drinking it through his mask. This continued for another three minutes until he was hard enough and plunged his whole into her who gasped, surprised he put in the whole thing on his first try. He began to make a rhythm to her hers until it was in sync and she was holding her breasts giving out moans of pleasure here and there with a light blush. Kakashi's hands were on the sides of her perfectly round ass pulling it towards him ._

_He held it in until he could not any longer"I'm-I'm going to come!" He said trying his best to resist snapping his eyes together in concentration trying not to end his pleasure.  
_

_"I AM TOO!" she said biting her lower lip and eyes wide open trying to hold it in " I CAN'T STOP, LETS COME TOGETHER!" she finally said.  
_

_***MOAN***_

_They both let it out together until she turned to him saying: _"Kakashi-sama? Sir? Are you ok? I heard weird noises and the Hokage wants you."

"Wha" he looked at the purple haired succubus and open his eyes revealing the white ceiling of his room.

**(End of lemon. Sorry if it was short but I don't like writing lemons.)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_*Tap Tap*_...

Kakashi reluctantly got up from his sleeping position and looked around to find his alarm clock that was broken on the floor that was obviously smashed by a fist by the only obvious person. First putting on his mask he then stretched his arms and legs as he twisted around on his bed trying to work on the stomach too as he didn't notice the light that protruded through the dark room. He first noticed that he had absolutely NO clothes on and he felt wet in the nether regions making a mountain so he threw off his blankets first without noticing the sound of a key being rattled.

_*CLICK_*

He groggily rubbed his eyes: STILL not noticing the presence off another person. As he was trying to wake up he heard the sound of metal and wood hitting the floor.

" EKK, Kakashi-sama!" he heard a female.

He obviously went into defense mode which consisted of spreading your legs and your left arm to your star pouch and the other on your buttock where he grabbed as he usually would if there was a kunai pouch which there unnoticeably wasn't were it would be standard instincts taught to ANBU officers....well that knowledge was not known for the female who just started today saw a clear view of him naked with him grabbing his own ass and his jewels out for a clear shot. Kakashi finally got to his senses when he said his most famous response-

"Hmm? Did you say something?" _pathetically_...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and keep posting. It encourages me. I just sent a paragraph long short story to a beta and guess what? She said yes. Hopefully I'll make this story great and because it just started it can turn into a great story with endless possibilities. Also PM me on some poems you'd like to submit on my homepage and thanks for the tips everyone. I will **NOT** give Naruto the sharingan because your right. The idea is overused and becomes bland. Instead I have a Bloodline that will make Naruto soar into the ranks of ninjas. It is even better then the sharingan but not to say so much in raw power though. I'm just surprised it has not been thought of yet. Also Eagle eye will become more prominent in the near future of my FF. Also Eagle became what I first thought of because I wanted a name that showed they were predators and silent watchers.

Keep reviewing on some ideas for pairings please and more bloodline ideas I might accept.

In regards of me posting at a slow rate is because I work at a restaurant and econimies _pretty_ tuff out there and with school around the corner itl'l betuff but I try my best to keep up the speed of my fanfic.


End file.
